Star Wars Epi 2: Dark Shadow Path
by claudiaEB
Summary: Well this is how I hope and think Episode 2 will be like. The story may contain some spoilers, but not many. It is my first fanfic ever so be little kind to me and also review.


  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Naboon´s suns shone like two round gold coins in the blank purple blue sky. A group of children disturbed the peaceful moment that had silently slipped in across the streets of the beautiful city of Naboo. Laughing they ran after eachother playing " run after the Chuba". From west came Caralaka birds flying in a V shape form across the huge buildings in the city and headed straight to the queens palace, that raised as the most magnificent and fascinating building, as they flew past it. The sunsets bright orange radiation shone on the polished blank palace as they slowly went done under the surface of the planet.  
A cool and almost chilly wind blew in the now dark city. The two suns had been now replaced by a even larger round coin, the moon. The silence laid now even more in the peaceful streets the earlier in the day. Almost all lights were turned off as the hours move closer to night and sleep creep into almost all living life forms. No kind of problems were disturbing the people of Naboo, no kind of sorrows and regrets were in their hearts. Their minds were in peace and their souls protected by their ruler and friend. They had been lucky, they had always had a kind and good leader and guardian angel.  
  
Queen Amidala was standing in her balcony, seeing her town and her planet all at once with her own eyes. She felt happiness and sadness at the same time, realising that this is her last view at the city as the ruler and Queen, at heart and at soul. So many times she had often wondered how she could have managed coming so long and accomplished so much the following years. Being through so much sorrows and happiness, the heavy burden she had had on her slender shoulders at a young age. Now she was leaving it to another child, whom seems so like her in so many ways, a queen.   
A tear rolled over her left eye, but not only of sadness and happiness but also of the knowledge that her responsibility was long from over. Her new assignment as senator of Naboo will not only bring her a new life and new manners, but also a new will and desires. Even her name would be change, to a name that no one calls her this days, Padme. That name makes her voluntary smile, her child name before she had to change to Amidala. Padme was her escape from her responsibility sometimes, it had saved her life many times and made her feel like a normal person. Now she could live up to that name, a bit at least. She would be much more free but also have duties. She wasn't any longer Queen Amidala. She was Padme, Padme Amidala.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Two years later"  
  
- This meeting will bring much more order, that is at least what I hope.  
Sakari moved closer to senator Padme Amidala and put her hand on the young woman's shoulder. She knew that the senator was worried, not only for the safe of the Naboos but also for the rest of the life forms of the galaxy.  
- Don't worry senator Padme, you will see that the chancellor will agree with you.  
Padme turned to her handmaiden, friend and loyal bodyguard, and really hoped that her words were true.  
- I don´t know Sakari. If things don't turn out as we hope, this hole trip to Couruscant will be in vanish.  
With that Padme turned back to the large window of the ship that gave the view of the buildings of the city that was the hole planet. Speeders and ships drove fast and gave a swishing sound, so not aware of them around them. Everything gave the impression of coldness and selflessness, so mechanical and without feelings was Couruscant.   
The young senator closed her eyes, things were so hard. If the chancellor and the others will say that the clone army is the best possibility to defeat the new enemy's army that   
is threatening the council and the galaxy, they will all be doomed, she knew it. She could only hope that there will be another suggestion to once and for all defeat "him". He, that has now grown to a man that has strong power, but that not even is known. But everyone knows that he is dangerous, he just is. And he knows that Padme knows that the clone army will make him even stronger, he will take the army in his command even if they are instead to defeat him. But how can the council know, they only take the best solution, not the wisest.   
- I really hope so, I hope they will listen to me.   
The young senator of Naboo whispered to her self. " I really hope so", she thought.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
The small ship from Naboo landed slightly in a platform there three men already were waiting for the senator. Bail Organa from Alderan saw three handmaidens come out from the ship soon followed by senator Padme Amidala. She had a dark blue cope over her head and looked straight forward to him, supreme senator Kalamane and the Doytraimer senator Baytrome. Not even a slight smile cross her lips, while she walked directly to them. From a long distance she came closer to them followed now instead of her handmaidens that looked down all the time, not even to admire the city.  
Just when Bail Organa took a step forward to the senator he heard an explosion. He fell down to the ground, but his thoughts went directly to the senator, who was the one that had been stricken.   
  
* * *  
  
- In danger the senator of Naboo is. Protection she needs while visiting Coruscant.  
Master Yoda walked slowly beside Mace Windu. His dark eyes were showing deep thoughts and his mind was communicating with the force. Mace Windu turned to Yoda who had stopped to admire the city from the huge window platforms.  
- Do you suggest any help from us ?  
A warm wind blew past the jedi´s soul while waiting for the masters answer. He felt the force touch his soul and mind again, giving him an answer to his question.  
- Dark the presence is now, cloud the future is. Trembling in the force I feel, a path begin growing has.  
Yoda turned to Windu who already knew his next words.  
- Dark the path is, aware we must be. Other assassinates will be tempting, the beginning it is if we not anything do. The senate of Naboo other suggestions will bring, a fear they are to the darkside. Our help she will have. Give her help she will.  
The both masters looked up at the polished dark sky, both of them not saying a word. They knew and felt what the force already had settled for them, the beginning and end was close. Every trembling in the air shouted of change and warned, only them who wasn't deaf could hear the words of the future.  
Yoda closed his eyes for a moment as searching for his next words. He took a deep breath and gave a calm glance at his friend.  
- Help she will have.   
Mace turned his gaze at the master, who had his eyes closed again. He didn't have to hear the master words to know which help the senator needed.  
- Is it wise to sent them?  
Yoda opened his eyes again and looked as in trance, he clasped his hands tight together and took another deep breath.   
- Not the answer I now, but Obi Wan and his apprentice are the ones that are meant to help. Disturb the force, we cannot.   
Mace changed position and he to now closed his eyes to connect and be one with the force.  
- I couldn't agreed with you more.   
  
* * *  
  
Padme Amidala bit her lower lip while all her sorrows were bubbling inside her, ready to explode. She couldn't believe it, her heart didn't want to and her soul either. A lonely tear ran and expressed the young senators feelings all at once. Padme could still remember, seeing the explosion, seeing her dear friend die in her arms. Hearing her last breath and feeling her heart slowly stop pulsing. Seeing the vivid eyes slowly give the impression of eternal death. It was she, not Sakari, that was suppose to die. It would have been she and not Sakari play the role of senator while walking out of the ship.  
But no, she couldn't turn back time. All her life she will remember, knowing that it would have been she. Another tear fell down from her cheek and she couldn't prevent it. Her hand slowly raised to her face and brushed away the tear that was soon followed by another. She took a deep breath and scold herself not to show weakness, not now when the council was here, to take a decision that was going to affect them all in everyway. She could do it when she was alone, when she had time. But every seconds and minutes that went on her feelings were boiling even more inside, wanting to burst out.  
---------  
- Senator Padme Amidala!  
Lifeforms from praticable all the galaxy were mumbling while waiting for the senator from Naboo to start talking. Padme rose up and looked around all the different faces. A cold chill blew threw her, she could feel all her nerves tense.  
- We are here to make a decision...a wise decision. In our hand lies..  
She was soon interrupted by chancellor Palpatine.  
- Skip the your politely phrases and lets get to the real case. We know what you want senator Padme Amidala. And I can say to you already that you won't succeed, my friend. Naboo is a peaceful planet, but unfortunately not the only planet we have to think of.   
Palpatine shot a harsh gaze at Amidala who looked at him with sterile eyes. Everyone were talking in mouth and wanting to be the one to talk.  
- If you think that a clone army is the best solution to stop the problems around the galaxy, you must be blind. It will be the beginning of a war that will last forever, a war that will bring death and suffering to everyone...  
Everyone went silence and looked at the young senator talk. Palpatines platform from above,  
slowly went down to be in the same level as senator Padme so the other won't hear what he said to her.  
- A war that is going to come, sooner or later. The one that is blind is you, former queen Amidala.  
Palpatine gave Padme a sly smile and his eyes were cold as ice.  
- Yes I was blind, not seeing many years ago what kind of man you really are. The wrong decision will only hurt the people, not you.  
The platform that Palpatine was staying on started slowly to move away.  
- No, my dear friend. The one that is going to be hurt is only you if you intervene.  
With that he disappeared among the crowds of talking creatures from around the galaxy.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Padme Amidala sat in front of her mirror, looking at her tear striking face. Her hair was pulled down in many waves. She closed her eyes while taking the comb and started to brush her hair   
with it. She had a dark blue dress that showed the most of her curves and a loose black coat. She stood up and laid the comb in the table in front of the mirror. Her tears were already gone, but once in a while they seemed to come. Padme knew that the meeting yesterday didn't decide anything, the supreme chancellor and his nearest men were going to decide in two weeks if they will or not agreed with the suggestion about the clone army. Padme could only hope for them to take the wise decision.  
She took some needles and pulled her hair up so just a few locks were down. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She didn't have to say anything, she already knew who it was.  
The door opened with a swish and Eiatae, her handmaiden, walked in.  
- Excuse me, but Bail Organa is waiting outside.  
- Thank you Eiatae.  
Padme walked past the handmaiden to meet her dear friend. Bail Organa stood up when he saw senator Padme come out from her room.  
- Hello Bail, I hope that we can leave immediately.  
Bail walked over to the beautiful senator of Naboo and gave her a politely kiss on the hand.  
- Of course we can. I wanted first to see if you were still okay from the...accident.  
Padme started to walk to the door, who quick opened to let her go out.   
- I'm fine. But you know that it wasn't an accident Bail. You know as much as I do that it wasn't. But you don't have to worry I will have protection from now on.  
Bail sighed out, he was for an instant afraid for the senators life.  
- What is the protection, if I may ask?  
When they rounded the corner they saw two men with brown coats walking towards them. The silent hall in the huge building, that was Couralt Motel, was wide and large and very fashionable. The only persons in the hall was only them.  
- Two jedis, but I don't know who actually.  
Padme kept an eye on the two men now a few metres in front of them. On of them was a bit taller than the other and was behind the shorter one. She couldn't define their faces because their hoods covered them.  
- A pleasure to meet you again senator Padme Amidala, but I'm sorry that it has to bee in this kind of circumstances.  
Padme looked at the shorter man who now moved away his hood. The mans hair was brown and with a few strokes of grey hair. His bear was short but well cut and his blue eyes were calm and relaxed. Padme looked at him questioned over were she had seen him before when Bail Organa suddenly burst out.  
- Isn't it Jedi Obi One Kenobi?  
The man now turned his head to the tall and quite handsome man Organa.  
- Yes, my friend.  
A small smile escaped from his mouth when he saw the senator blush for not recognising him  
- Well hello, Jedi Kenobi. You have to forgive me from my lack of memory, I didn't recognise you at first..  
Obi One now took the senators hand and gave it a politely kiss. He stepped back and the other man who Padme supposed that he was a jedi also walked to her.  
- This is my apprentice..  
The man moved also away his hood and his head was revealed. His sand blond hair was very short and stood up and behind his right ear was a quite so long braid. His light blue eyes shone like two blue summer skies. Padme could see his eyes twinkled but she didn't know of what, maybe of nervousness? But why?  
At the first instant Padme saw this man she felt her blood go faster and her heart beat in a faster rhythm. The man gave away a sentence of self controlling and kindness. But the most impressive with him was that he gave the presence of something beyond everything, his spirit shone and melted with his beauty.   
The man took a step forward and took the stunned senators hand and gave it a gentle kiss. Slowly he looked up at her and his eyes met hers.  
- ... Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan continued.   
  
To be continued  
  
///////////////////////// Well what did you think????????? Please review and tell me what you thought about it, but don't be so harsh remember that this is my firs fanfic ever.//////////////////  
  
  



End file.
